Nathan Drake
|family = Unnamed father Cassandra Morgan (mother; deceased) Sam Drake (older brother) Elena Fisher (wife) Cassie Drake (daughter) Vicky (family pet dog) |friends = Elena Fisher Victor Sullivan Chloe Frazer Sam Drake Charlie Cutter Tenzin Salim Karl Schäfer Jeff Wynis Evelyn Jameson Marisa Chase Ryan Duffy Evelyn Rafe Adler (formerly) Harry Flynn (formerly) Eddy Raja (formerly) Rika Raja (formerly) < Jason Dante (formerly) Vargas (formerly) |enemies = Rafe Adler Nadine Ross Katherine Marlowe Talbot Zoran Lazarević Harry Flynn Atoq Navarro Eddy Raja Gabriel Roman Jason Dante Roberto Guerro Daniel Pinkerton Draza Ramses Gustavo Mercenaries Agents Pirates Armies Shoreline Descendents Shambhala Guardians Djinn |type of hero = Tragic Fortune Hunter Adventurous Thief One-Man Army |size = 200 }} Nathan "Nate" Drake (born Nathan Morgan) (b. 1976) is the main protagonist and playable character of the Uncharted video game series. He is an American treasure hunter, fortune seeker and action pro who became obsessed with the famous English explorer Sir Francis Drake at a young age, to the point of adopting his last name as his new one. He is voiced by famous video game voice actor Nolan North, who also voices Vashryon, Desmond Miles, Edward Richtofen, Deadpool, 2008s Prince of Persia, Hades and Jacke Estacado. Biography Childhood Nathan Morgan was born in 1976 to Cassandra Morgan, an archeologist, and an unnamed father, and is the younger brother to Samuel Morgan. In 1981, Cassandra had been suffering from an unknown terminal illness, which led her to commit suicide. Following her death, Nathan and Sam 's father decided to give up his hold of his sons, and both were entrusted to a Catholic orphanage, the Saint Francis' Boy's Home. In addition, their father sold their mother's possession, including her archeological work and was never heard from again. The brothers spent the next few years in the orphanage, during which Nathan took interest in books and was taught Latin by the nuns, and learning how to free-run and climb from Sam. During his time at the orphanage, he grew to dislike most of the staff, notably Sister Catherine, but he became fond of Father Ryan Duffy. Around this time, Sam was kicked out of the orphanage due to participating in criminal activities. Sam would support himself and Nathan by getting a job, and would keep in touch with his brother. By the late 1980s, Nathan was teased by an older boy named Edward who insulted his parents, and the two later fought. Nathan was suspended from a retreat with the rest of the orphanage, and received a lecture from Sister Catherine. After she left, Nathan noticed lights signs by Sam, and the brothers left the orphanage as Sam informed Nathan that he was leaving for at least for a year due to his new job. Nathan was shocked and angered by this, Sam decided to cheer his brother up by revealing he tracked down their mother's possession, and the two decided to steal them. The brothers broke in the house to retrieve their mother's possessions, and were confronted by the owner, Evelyn. After she learned that the two were Cassandra's sons, she revealed herself to be their mother's friend and former employer. Cassandra told them of a theory Cassandra had that they were the illegitimate heirs of Francis Drake, and additionally of her research on Henry Avery. However, Evelyn had called the police due to their break-in, Evelyn attempted to call off the cops but soon died from heart failure, prompting them to escape. Afterward, the brothers decided to honor their mother on her theory on being Francis Drake's heirs, changing their names to Samuel and Nathan Drake. The two would protect each other in the following years, and the two would continue researching on Henry Avery and Francis Drake. Weapons In the game Drake's Fortune, Drake's main firearm is the PM-9mm, later on he switches to the 92FS-9mm, both guns will actually appear in cut-scenes with Drake. Towards the end of the game Drake is either restricted to an SAS-12 or M4. In Among Thieves, Drake's main firearms are the .45 Defender and the 92FS-9mm. Drak can be seen with a Tranquilizer Dart Gun and an M4 during cut-scenes. In the game his default assault rifle is the AK-47. The Para 9 is his main weapon in the game Drake's Deception. The game is still in development so it's possible for this to change. Drake's signature weapon in A Thief's End appears to be a handgun however it's impossible to know the make and model of the weapon until the game comes out. Skills, Abilities and Weaknesses Even when he was a teenager Drake was an incredibly skilled free runner and climber. He is able to jump from high distances without any harnesses or security and possesses massive upper body as well as tolerance for pain. He was able to climb a derailed train despite the fact that he was shot and confused of his surroundings, though his gunshot wound was clearly hurting him he was strong enough to not let go. As he was a thief since he was only a teenager, Drake is a skilled pickpocket, able to steal Victor Sullivan's wallet from him however Sully noticed but Drake was able to swipe the key he was searching for in the first place. Another example of his thieving skills was when he and Harry Flynn broke into an Istanbul museum without any of the guards noticing until Flynn revealed his treachery and purposefully shot a glass case to attract the guards. Despite his "shoot first, ask questions later" persona Drake is also skilled with stealth takedowns and chokeholds, being able to overpower and knockout multiple security guards without killing them. He normally stealthily snaps his enemies necks while creeping up on them. Drake is very capable when it comes to unarmed fighting, close to being a One-Man Army. He is able to overpower Navarro's mercenaries and Lazarevic's soldiers despite their militaristic background and training, this also includes much larger and stronger despite the fact that they are combatively advanced than he is. He is also surprisingly intelligent, thinking up the theory with the help of his older brother that Sir Francis Drake faked his death when he was only a teenager and is bilingual, able to speak fluently in Latin and Spanish. He also deduced that Lazarević, who he believed was searching for the Cintamani Stone, was actually looking to drink from the sap of the Tree of Life which would make him invincible. Drake's main proficiency is with guns. He possesses a trained hand and a very good marksman, he himself even remarks, "damn, I'm a good shot!" he is good handguns, semi-automatic rifles, shotguns and as it's revealed crossbows. He is also good with grenades and other explosives. However Drake is not invincible and can also be overwhelmed or overpowered an opponent an example was in the Rub Al' Khali when he was pinned down by countless of Marlowe's agents Drake, for a moment, believed it was the end for him. He can also be injured or ambushed an example is when Harry Flynn was able to shoot him on-board a train while he was arguing with Chloe Frazer. Though he was able to tolerate the pain from the gunshot wound he slowly succumbed to it because of the harsh conditions. His improvised and self-made fighting style, while effective against most opponents, can be overcome by more trained and smarter combatants such as Nadine who quickly defeated Drake in a one-on-one fight in their first encounter. Personality Nathan possesses the "every-man" persona; Nate has a dry humor, is quick to help others, but can also be temperamental and indifferent to violence and death. He is focused mainly on his work but will help others of their lives are at risk. He has demonstrated the abilities to read Latin and Spanish. Aside from being quirky at times, Nate can be surprisingly tactical. He will scan an environment and use stealth if the odds are stacked against him before charging headfirst into a gunfight. A prime example is when Zoran Lazarević augmented himself with sap from the Tree of Life. As he became too powerful to attack head-on Nate used the sap around the area, which was explosive, to wound him and bring him back to his mortal state. Nate is very protective of his friends and loved ones, he is quick to help those who he cares about when they are in need. He is famously quick-witted, finding humor in many of the dangerous situations he finds himself in. Even Nate's own mistakes earn his pronounced chuckles before finding a way around them. Despite being desensitised to killing, Drake is moral and takes no pleasure in murdering people but at the same time it is entirely unavoidable and the people he is forced to kill are bad in their own right. A defining trait of Nate's, as noted by many of his friends and allies, is that he is unbelievably lucky; the whole reason Sully ends up opting out of the search for Shambhala is because he doesn't have Nate's luck, and he is constantly shown to survive hectic situations without any permanent damage. Nate, however, strongly disagrees with this, claiming that if he really was as lucky as everyone says he is, then all the crazy situations he gets into wouldn't happen to him in the first place. Nate tends to remain emotionally unaffected by the increasing number of men he kills throughout his adventures, but still finds it unethical for himself and others to be killed in cold-blood. Despite the body count he has stacked up over the years (albeit always in self-defense), Drake is able to maintain a surprisingly light-hearted personality. That said, Nate seems to prefer to avoid killing if he can help it, and draws the line at killing innocent people such as security guards. As his adventures are both dangerous and often criminal, Drake tries to remain armed and ready for opposition, and has adapted quickly to a large assortment of weaponry. Because of this, he can hold his own in both firearm and hand-to-hand combat, even against trained soldiers. Drake's past has not been shown to have given him any professional military training, but he does demonstrate great proficiency when fighting, this may well have been just picked-up throughout his travels. Drake's climbing skills are considered unmatched and has stated more than once that his line of work is never easy, but that he is driven more by the thrill of the hunt rather than the promesis of treasure. Known Games *''Uncharted: Drake's Fortune'' *''Uncharted 2: Among Thieves'' *''Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception'' *''Uncharted: Golden Abyss'' *''Uncharted: Drake's Trail'' *''Playstation All-Star Battle Royale'' *''Uncharted 4: A Thief's End'' Quotes Trivia *As a teenager, Nathan was portrayed by Billy Unger, who also played Chase Davenport in Lab Rats, ''while as a pre-teen, he was portrayed by Britain Dalton, who will portray Lo'ak in James Cameron's ''Avatar 2 and Avatar 3. *Nolan North stated in an interview that Nate is an orphan, Amy Hennig also revealed in a twitter post that he doesn't have any close family. This is confirmed to be the case in Uncharted 4, which shows him in an orphanage. *In the internet game; Drake's Trail, Nate's home address is seen as: 160 Guard Ave, Apt. 3, Key West, Florida. A portion of this address appears in Nate's journal in Among Thieves, although the city and state are obscured (see image here). *Nate shares his initials with Naughty Dog, the developers of the Uncharted series. NDI is written on the back of Nate's gun holster, which stands for Naughty Dog Industries or Incorporated. *In Drake's Trail, Nate's e-mail address is ndrake@privateer.com. *Nate's date of birth is mentioned in Drake's Trail as being January 11, 1982. From this date of birth, he would be 25 in the first game, 27 in the second, and would be 29 in the upcoming third game, assuming each game is two years apart. However, this date of birth may be inaccurate as the canon of Drake's Trail is disputed. It was also stated by Amy Hennig in an interview that Nate is in his mid-thirties, but this could be seen as a joke as it could've been a sympathetic remark for the interviewer who was in his mid thirties. http://g4tv.com/videos/43342/Feedback----Naughty-Dog-Uncharted-2-Special/ *Nate claims to have Coulrophobia, the fear of clowns. *In Uncharted 2, when Flynn catches Nate after he jumps onto a ledge, he remarks that he has put on some weight and that he should lay off the doughnuts, which appears to be a reference to the 'Doughnut Drake' skin. It may also refer to how Nate has bulked up slightly in the time passed between Drake's Fortune & Among Thieves. Amy Hennig confirmed in an interview that Nate was skinnier than intended in the first game. *Nate has a large scar on the right hemisphere of his forehead. *To date Nate has the most skins out of all the characters, with a total of 7 different skins and 33 limited edition skins. *In both games, Nate chooses about midway through the game to give up. However, he is always talked out of it, or is shown something that keeps him going. In Drake's Fortune, Elena talks Nate out of leaving by showing him that Sully is still alive. In Among Thieves, Nate and Tenzin find Schafer's expedition, showing what harm the Cintamani Stone could do. *Nate is 6 feet, 1 inch(es) tall, based on Nolan North's own height. Height appears to be based off the voice actor's own height. Elena would be 5'4, Chloe 5'8, and Flynn would be around 6'5. *Nate and Zoran are the only characters to have Doughnut character skins. *Nate came 16th on the Top 50 favorite game characters in the 2011 edition of the Guinness World Records. *Nate is a very good artist. If you flip through all the pages of his journal near the end of the game, you will find many expertly drawn images of items and objects he encounters during the story. He also makes parodies of some things; such as the Angry Eddy RIP drawing. It is a picture of one of the huge gargoyle-like faces in "Path of Light" saying "I kill you, Drake!" It is believed that he drew it in memory of Eddy Raja, who was killed by a Descendant in Drake's Fortune. *Nate, along with Elena and Sully, appeared in Gamer's Heart Japan for a few seconds of footage. He wore his Uncharted 3 outfit. Appearances/Actors Drake is voiced by Nolan North (5 games, 1 internet game, 1 motion comic and 1 novel) *Uncharted: Drake's Fortune *Uncharted 2: Among Thieves *Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception *Uncharted: Golden Abyss *Uncharted 4: A Thief's End Other Media/Adaptations *Uncharted: Eye Of Indra (motion comic prequel to Drake's Fortune) *Uncharted: The Fourth Labyrinth (novel, non-canon) *Uncharted: Drake's Trail (now-defunct web game for promotional purposes, non-canon) See also *Nathan Drake at the Uncharted Wiki *Nathan Drake on Wikipedia Navigation Category:Male Category:Video Game Heroes Category:One-Man Army Category:Adventurers Category:Tragic Category:Tricksters Category:Thieves Category:Fighters Category:Betrayed Category:Nemesis Category:Determinators Category:Rogues Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Lethal Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Charismatic Category:Chaotic Good Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Teenagers Category:Genius Category:Martial Artists Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Fortune Hunters Category:Provoker Category:Super Power Beat Down Category:Movie Heroes Category:Global Protection Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Famous Category:Protectors Category:Heroic Liars Category:In Love Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Strategists Category:Casanova Category:Leaders Category:Parents Category:Siblings Category:Retired Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Spouses Category:Selfless Category:Animal Kindness Category:Localized Protection Category:Nurturer Category:Brutes Category:Successful Category:Elderly Category:Damsels Category:Voice of Reason Category:Insecure Category:Loyal Category:Scapegoat Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Martyr Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Orphans Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Arrogant Category:Anti Hero